Grandline: Episode 36
The First and Final Scriptures is the thirty-sixth episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. It is the final episode of the Ten Trials Arc where the Red Rebellion concludes the War in the Upper Yard. Plot Just as Jarilo prepares to finally finish off the Red Rebellion once and for all, Red Hair Clive arrives to finish the fight his crew began. Clive immediately clashes with Jarilo, and for the first time showcases his true strength in front of his crew. Deathly serious, Clive overwhelms Jarilo with his Devil Fruit powers which allow him to physically shatter Jarilo's lightning. Although clearly outmatched, the God refuses to back down and fights with Clive. As the two duel, Jarilo asks where Clive has been hiding during all of these events. Clive tells Jarilo (and those watching the battle) that he had been doing heavy reconnaissance, and it took him a while but he finnally discovered an old Skypiean secret. Tenshi's soul had given hints inside of Clive's mind that lead him to the "Tenojinn". An ancient temple that fortells the origins of Skypiea and all of its history, including what was recorded by Tenshi's dying body. In the temple he found Tenshi's original body, a skeleton holding a book that has recorded the truth of the "New Birkans". It tells the story of an Angel whom stole the remains of "God and gave them to subjects who then would become Angels and Gods. The truth behind this story is that Tsubasa, leader of the White Wing Pirates was a large part of a tower that would reach to Heaven, a plan by the World Government to reach Skypiea. Slaves were illegally gathered and used to build this tower, and amongst these slaves were the Preists of New Birka as Children. The children selected from the hundreds of slaves were implanted with the cells of God Enel, whos remains had been discovered by Tsubasa. By combinding his remains with a special type of Dial known as a Soul Dial, the Enel's birkan power was transferred directly into Mel's test subjects. Their memories were then tampered with, and they were brainwashed into believing they were an opprossed Empire waiting to rise against Skypiea. Then they were all strategically placed by Mel, and they successfully took over Skypiea, creating their current government. This truth is only proven by Jarilo's reaction, remembering the times of the tower and even his experimentation. Jarilo is enraged through his denial and plans to use hiss ultimate Mantra to completely destroy Skypiea. Clive leaves Romeo to counter the attack, who is empowered by Tenshi's final wishes, and enters his Rainbow form which was first used against Gajeel. Romeo unveils his "Secret Glowing Technique: Teniro" which creates a flurry of hundreds of glows that impact and defeat Jarilo once and for all. The New Birkan Government finally collapses at the seams, leaving Zaiel and Luna to reform Skypiea. They thanks the Red Wings and they all take a moment to celebrate and remember the life of Tenshi, for without his sacrifice, peace of this would have been possible. Zaiel is named the new God of Skypiea, a righteous King alonside his Queen Luna, who plan to lead their people to peace and the White Sea Tenshi yearned for. Category:Anime Category:Episode